Once a soldier, always in SOLDIER
by Bad l'Cie
Summary: ghtning was kidnapped by Cid Raines and the fal'cie Barthandelus. She woke up on Gaia and met many people along the way. Including the SOLDIER hero Sephiroth.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own anything from FFVII, FFXIII or FFXIII-2_

Cocoon was falling from its home in the sky. Fang and Vanille sacrificed themselves to keep Cocoon up off of Gran Pulse's surface. Hope, Sazh, Snow and Lightning became crystal under the shadow of their home planet.  
>"Take that l'Cie." Barthandelus said, pointing to Lightning. Cid Raines nodded and picked up one of the crystal l'Cie. Barthandelus opened a portal to a different dimension and they disappeared into the portal. It sealed off behind them.<p>

The portal opened again. They stepped out and placed the crystal statue on the steps of a crumbling church in the slums of Midgar. They hid behind a pile of junk and watched the scene that unfolded.  
>"Wow! What a pretty statue!" Aerith exclaimed.<br>"Be careful." Tseng replied.  
>"Help me pick it up." She said. Aerith tried to pick it up herself and was struggling to do so. Tseng rolled his eyes and picked it up for Aerith.<br>"Thanks, can you please take it inside." She replied. He placed the statue next to her yellow blooms sprouting from the floorboards of the church. Aerith smiled. "Perfect!" Aerith exclaimed. Tseng turned around and headed outside the church. She stared at the crystal for a little and then she went back to tending her flowers.

The crystal faded and Lightning woke up on the wooden floor. She groaned and looked at the girl tending the flowers. The girl turned around and almost screamed.  
>"Hi." The girl said with wide eyes.<br>"Hey." Lightning replied.  
>"Where am I?" Lightning asked.<br>"In the church in the slums." The girl replied. Lightning looked at her with a confused expression.  
>"The slums of Midgar?" the girl asked if she knew the city at all. The former soldier still didn't answer.<br>"Where are you from?" the girl asked.  
>"The beachside city of Bodhum, on Cocoon." Lightning replied.<br>"My name is Aerith. What's your's?" Aerith asked.  
>"Lightning." She replied.<br>"What uniform is that?" Aerith asked.  
>"Sanctum. Guardian Corps, rank sergeant." Lightning replied.<br>"Never heard of Sanctum before... the military here is Shinra's SOLDIER division, the security division and sometimes the Turks." Aerith replied.  
>"This Shinra corporation, it is a government?" Lightning asked.<br>"No, they're an electrical company that also make a lot of other products." Aerith replied.

"Have you got a place to stay?" Aerith asked. Lightning shook her head.  
>"If you can afford to rent a place, I'll help you look for one." Aerith offered.<br>"Thanks." Lightning replied.  
>"Ok, in order to go into town, you might want to alter your uniform." Aerith suggested.<br>"Fair enough." Lightning replied. She removed her Blazefire Saber from her coat, took off her coat and emptied the pockets. She put the contents of her pockets into the pouch resting on her foreleg. She pulled her gloves off and placed them on top of her other gear. Aerith took Lightning out into the slums and showed her around. Tseng followed the two women, keeping his eyes on Aerith. Almost four hours later, Lightning's new apartment was filled with the stuff she and Aerith had bought. Her uniform rested in the closet, not to be touched again. Lightning and Aerith headed out to lunch with the bored Turk following behind.

"Is that all the shopping?" Tseng asked as they sat at a table in a cafe.  
>"That's all." Aerith replied with a cheeky smile. The Turk sighed with relief and Lightning chuckled a little.<br>"You complain too much!" Lightning exclaimed. Aerith turned around and she averted her gaze a little.  
>"What's up?" Tseng asked. Lightning looked in the direction Aerith did a moment ago to see three guys sitting at a table. One of them was reading a white book and seemed to be immersed in it. The black haired man shook his head at his reading friend and said something whilst his silver haired friend chuckled at his friend's response.<br>"Who are they?" Lightning asked.  
>"First class SOLDIER operatives. The red haired one is Genesis, the black haired one is Angeal and the silver haired one is the famous SOLDIER hero Sephiroth." Aerith replied.<br>"Hm... I like SOLDIER better than the Guardian Corps I think." Lightning commented.  
>"Why?" Aerith asked.<br>"Those three are very good looking... better than the guys back home." Lightning replied.  
>"Really?" Aerith asked.<br>"Oh, yeah." Lightning replied.  
>"Oh, brother..." Tseng muttered.<br>"I heard that." Lightning replied with a sour tone.

"Angeal, leave Genesis alone! He likes reading, let him be." Sephiroth chuckled. Angeal shook his head at Genesis who was too immersed into 'Loveless' to care.  
>"It's not natural for a guy to read poetry! It's not honourable!" Angeal exclaimed.<br>"Is too." Genesis replied, seemingly listening to their conversation.  
>"Guys, you crack me up." Sephiroth laughed.<br>"I need a coffee." Genesis said.  
>"So go get some." Angeal replied.<br>"I don't want to get up." Genesis said.  
>"I'll get it." Sephiroth replied.<br>"Tall latte and make it strong." Genesis instructed.  
>"I know what to do." Sephiroth snapped. Angeal sniggered. While he was waiting for the latte to arrive, he let his eyes wander around the shop. His eyes seemed to be drawn to the girl Tseng and Aerith sat with. The woman turned and caught his gaze. She smiled and looked down towards the floor before joining her friends' chat again. The attendant had to shake him in order to tell him that the coffee was ready. He paid for it and brought it back to his friend. Angeal shook his head at Sephiroth.<br>"Let your mind wander again?" he asked as Sephiroth placed the coffee before Genesis. Genesis set down the book and took a sip of the coffee.  
>"What I miss?" Genesis asked.<br>"Sephiroth was daydreaming. Again." Angeal replied.  
>"I don't day dream... do I?" Sephiroth asked unsurely. Both of his friends nodded.<p>

"I saw that..." Aerith mused.  
>"Saw what?" Lightning asked.<br>"The eye contact. You like him, don't you?" Aerith asked. Lightning nodded.  
>Aerith clapped with a high pitched, "Aww, that's so cute!"<br>"Not so loud!" Lightning exclaimed quietly. Lightning couldn't help but to steal another glance at the man named Sephiroth and they just so happened to catch each others' gazes again. His black haired friend slapped him and Lightning chuckled a little. Aerith called her attention back to their banter.

"What was that for?" Sephiroth asked.  
>"You were day dreaming." Angeal replied. Genesis laughed.<br>"No he wasn't! He was checking out the girl with pink hair!" Genesis exclaimed.  
>"Exotic." Angeal replied.<br>"Come on! Give me a break here!" Sephiroth exclaimed.  
>"Go say hi. Invite her to party I'll throw at my place when she says yes and we will play seven minutes of heaven." Genesis suggested.<br>"No." Sephiroth replied.  
>"Just go say hi." Angeal said and pushed him away from the table and towards his crush. He could easily see that she was getting a little agitated and he turned back to his friends.<br>"I can't." Sephiroth replied. Angeal and Genesis got up and shoved Sephiroth towards the table. He almost tripped and scared the life out of woman with pink hair.  
>"Hi. I'm Sephiroth. Sorry for scaring you." He said. He noticed that her blue eyes sparkled like crystal in sunlight.<p>

Lightning saw his piercing green eyes and wondered if her secrets were safe from him.  
>"I'm Claire Farron. And don't worry about scaring me; I'm used to the unexpected." Lightning replied.<br>"Is... that a tattoo?" he asked curiously. Lightning looked down at her brand and nodded.  
>"Yeah it is." She replied.<br>"Nice." He commented. Tseng rolled his eyes.  
>"If you want to ask her out, do it now." Tseng said. Lightning shook her head at Tseng and he went back to reading his book.<br>"Sorry about Tseng." Lightning replied.  
>"Um, can I call you sometime?" Sephiroth asked. Lighting took out a pen and wrote her number on a serviette. She handed it to him.<br>"Sure. Will I see you around?" Lightning questioned.  
>"Yeah, sometimes..." he replied. Lightning chuckled a little.<br>"I'll call you." He said.  
>"Ok." She replied.<br>"Goodbye." Sephiroth said.  
>"Bye." Lightning replied and Sephiroth walked out of the shop with his friends in tow. Aerith stared at her.<br>"Really? Was it really that awkward?" Aerith asked.  
>"Yes!" Lightning replied.<br>"Why did you lie to him?" Aerith asked.  
>"I didn't. My real name is Claire Farron. I prefer to be called Lightning." She replied.<br>"The why tell him your real name?" Aerith asked.  
>"To avoid awkwardness later." Lightning replied.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bright morning in Midgar when Lightning woke up. She had applied for a job in SOLDIER and it wasn't because of Sephiroth, entirely. Her interview was today and she was a little puzzled about what to expect, since SOLDIER wasn't part of a government like the Guardian Corps was. She picked a smart outfit and hid her Blazefire Saber in her bag along with an extra copy of her CV, just in case she needed them. She also found her reports from high school in her uniform. She didn't remember putting it there, but put it with her other items in her bag. She locked the apartment and headed off to the Shinra building.

"My, my, my. Very impressive, Ms. Farron. You were a sergeant in Sanctum?" Director Lazard asked about her CV.  
>"Yes, that is correct." Lightning replied.<br>"It would be an honour to have you join us here in SOLDIER. However, there is one problem." Lazard said.  
>"And that would be?" Lightning asked.<br>"All the operatives are, well male. I don't know if Rufus Shinra would want women protecting humanity. I will have a word with him, if you excuse me. Don't leave this room." Lazard said, got out of his chair and left the room. Lightning sighed. She fiddled with her necklace until her Sanctum handset rang. She answered the call.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Claire? Is that you?" Sephiroth asked.  
>"Yeah, it's me." She replied.<br>"Are you busy?" he asked.  
>"Yeah, I'm kind of in a job interview." Lightning replied.<br>"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." Sephiroth said.  
>"Oh, no. He has to talk with his boss about pulling some strings." Lightning replied.<br>"Did you...?" he started to ask.  
>"No! Of course not!" Lightning exclaimed.<br>"Just checking." He replied.  
>"Well, I'll see you later." He said.<br>"See you later." Lightning replied. Then he hung up. She put her phone away just as Lazard walked in the room with another man by his side.

"Ms. Farron, this is the head of the Shinra Electric Company, Rufus Shinra." Lazard introduced the man by his side to Lightning.  
>"Please call me Claire." Lightning replied and shook Rufus' extended hand.<br>"I would like to test your abilities before I make a decision." Rufus said.  
>"Fair enough." Lightning replied.<br>"I would like to test your abilities with your Sanctum weapon if you have it with you." Rufus said. Lightning pulled out her gun blade and showed it to Rufus Shinra and Director Lazard.  
>"Blazefire Saber, yes?" he asked. Lightning nodded.<br>"Nice. Follow me." He said and gave Lightning her blade back. She picked up her bag and followed the two men through the empty SOLDIER floor and into the simulation chamber. Lightning clipped her sheath to the back of her belt and sheathed her blade. They told her to stop into the chamber and they sealed the door.

"This is a third class test." Lazard said over the p.a. system. Lightning nodded. Three security officers showed up in the room. Lightning drew her blade and brought them down with one fell swoop.  
>"Good. Second class test." Lazard said. Lightning nodded and a behemoth appeared before her. It seemed her l'Cie powers had not left her as she battered the beast with thunder spells and finished it off with her special move, Army of One. The beast then fell and Lightning used cure to heal any minor damage that was done to her.<br>"Good. Standard first class test." Lazard replied. Two behemoths and a water flan had sprung up. She summoned Odin to make light work of the creatures. Odin then morphed into her horse on which she rode with one half of the connecting twin blades, Zantestuken in each hand. She used the blades to slice her opponents in half and handed the blades back to her Eidolon. He refused to take them and let her back on his back again.  
>"Impressive. Advanced first class test. Give it a try. If it's too hard, just yell stop." Lazard instructed. Lightning nodded from Odin's back. Then, three behemoths and two Shinra machines stood before her. A ball of light floated behind the behemoths. With a few swings of Zantestuken, her opponents fell one by one. The ball started to glow brighter and it released a huge lumbering beast with flames licking at the top of its head. The beast charged and Lightning moved Odin out of the way. She hit it with Razor Gale and Lightning Strike. The beast then swiped at Odin, who bucked Lightning off in fright. She brushed the fall off and brought out her gun blade. She alternated between the two weapons and within a few seconds, Flourish of Steel brought down the creature.<p>

Lightning put her blade away in its sheath and held Zantestuken in her hands. Odin walked up to her and gave her an apologetic look. She shook her head at him and thanked him for lending her his blades. He left her alone in the chamber as the door opened. She exited the room and followed the two men back into the briefing room with her bag on her shoulder.  
>"Your skill is quite amazing. I have come to a decision. You are hired. On one condition, you must not reveal the fact that you are female. Got it?" Rufus asked.<br>"Yes sir." Lightning replied. She was handed a black uniform with a silver helmet.  
>"With your first class status, you may use your gun blade if it suits you." Lazard said.<br>"Do you have a nickname? One that isn't something like Claire Bear?" Rufus asked.  
>"Lightning." She replied.<br>"Now here is your handset. It is used by operatives and the director to pass information around easily. This number should be separate and not given to people who know you as Claire, only as the first class SOLDIER Lightning. Understood?" Lazard asked.  
>"Understood." Lightning replied.<br>"Now go home. Your shift starts tomorrow at ten and finishes at ten thirty." Lazard said.  
>"Yes sir." Lightning replied.<p>

Lightning was on her way back to her apartment when Sephiroth walked up to her and asked, "Hey, how did the interview go?"  
>"I got the job!" Lightning exclaimed.<br>"Congratulations." Sephiroth replied.  
>"Hey! Why did you ditch us? Ah, question answered." Genesis said with Angeal following behind.<br>"Go away." Sephiroth said. Lightning chuckled.  
>"Aw, are you blushing? That's unheard of!" Angeal mused. Sephiroth looked at her and she nodded.<br>"Yep." She replied.  
>"Well, I'll see you later then." Sephiroth said.<br>"Yeah." Lightning replied and entered her apartment.

The next morning dawned in Gaia. There was a loud rap at the door.  
>"Come on Sephiroth! Get up!" Angeal yelled through the door. Once again, he opened the door as Genesis clambered up the stairs.<br>"No sleep last night Genesis?" Sephiroth asked.  
>"Ugh, tell me about it." He replied as he rubbed his temples.<br>"Serves you right for all the coffee you drink!" Sephiroth chuckled.  
>"Let's go, we will be late!" Angeal exclaimed. And with that, the three first classes headed off towards the Shinra building, as they did almost every morning.<br>"Hey! Another person in black chatting with your pet puppy, Angeal." Genesis said.  
>"Yeah." Angeal noted. Sephiroth ignored his friends and headed up to the elevators.<p>

"Hey, I'm Zack Fair. I'm a second class training under Angeal. And you are?" Zack said.  
>"Lightning, a new first class." She replied.<br>"How many did you actually clear?" Zack asked.  
>"Four." She replied.<br>"Only Sephiroth has ever managed that. Weird... anyways I'll see you around!" Zack exclaimed and waved Lightning goodbye before looking for his mentor.  
>"Angeal! The new first class cleared all four tests!" Zack exclaimed.<br>"That scrawny thing? Impossible!" Genesis replied.  
>"I heard that." Lightning snapped and headed to the elevators.<br>"Don't say anything Genesis. You were owned." Angeal said and he and Zack headed to another set of elevators. Genesis rolled his eyes and followed his friend.

While Sephiroth waited for the elevators, he spotted the new first class as his friends had said. This warrior was strange as he wore his helmet when he was allowed to take it off.  
>"Hey, you new here?" Sephiroth asked. The newbie only nodded.<br>"Right, silence is golden... Well, I'm Sephiroth." He said.  
>"Lightning." He replied with a voice that Sephiroth somehow recalled hearing before. The elevator ride was an awkward one. He noted that the newbie looked a little like a female. He figured that he didn't want to talk about it and kept quiet.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm a little worried Sephiroth. Genesis has been missing ever since the Wutai mission." Angeal said.  
>"I know, it concerns me too." Sephiroth replied.<br>"I better go train Zack... he hasn't improved since last month. Think you could whip him into shape?" Angeal asked.  
>"Sure, but if I can't, who can?" Sephiroth joked. Angeal wandered off to find Zack who was probably talking with Kunsel. Sephiroth spotted Lightning standing by himself again. He kind of reminded Sephiroth of him before he became friends with Genesis and Angeal. Lightning was different though, he never talked to anybody unless he had to. So, Sephiroth decided to try to become Lightning's friend.<p>

Lightning knew that Genesis wouldn't come back. She knew that he was going to abandon Shinra. She saw Sephiroth coming towards her and tried to not make eye contact with him.  
>"Hey, you alright? You never talk to anyone, what's up?" he asked. Lightning decided to stay silent. She avoided his piercing gaze at all costs.<br>"You need to talk to somebody. It would make life so much easier with a few good friends behind you. Trust me." Sephiroth said.  
>"Go away! Leave me alone!" She exclaimed with a hint of sorrow.<br>"Look, if you don't talk to somebody, you might end up all emotionally unstable. Nobody wants to work with someone like that." Sephiroth said. Lighting let out an angry sigh.  
>"Ok, you want to know what's wrong? I'm homesick! There you go! Happy now?" She asked angrily. She folded her arms and turned away from him.<br>"Homesick? How far away from home are you?" he asked.  
>"It's not on Gaia. My home is on Cocoon. It fell thanks to me. It may be held up by a crystal pillar, but it doesn't make a difference. Even Gran Pulse felt like home. But here, it's nothing like back home... I should be thankful, but I'm so used to living one way and having to change it more than once is more than I can handle." Lightning replied.<p>

Sephiroth couldn't believe his ears. Lightning had shut herself off to others because she was homesick. Sephiroth felt a pang of sympathy for her.  
>"At least you have a family. I never met mine." Sephiroth said.<br>"Mine died when I was young; I had to raise my sister myself. Balancing work, school and responsibility... it was hard. My sister is the only family I have left. She's engaged to be married and we've been distant lately..." Lightning replied. Suddenly, Angeal came down the hall and said that the war between us and Wutai would be over soon.  
>"Finally!" Sephiroth exclaimed.<p>

Angeal led Sephiroth and Lightning into the briefing room and Director Lazard waited for them at the desk before a computer.  
>"Thank you Angeal, you may go and help Zack prepare for his role." Lazard said. Angeal nodded and left the room. Sephiroth lent against the wall and watched the projection. It was Genesis' profile.<br>"Not only are you going to help end the war, but you two will search for Genesis. He went missing at this location. We figure he's being held hostage." Lazard explained. Lightning stood with her arms folded and analysed the information. Sephiroth's gaze shifted to the homesick soldier.  
>"Understood." Lightning replied and went to leave the room.<br>"When can you two leave?" Lazard asked.  
>"Immediately." Lightning replied and left the room. She knew how close Angeal and Sephiroth were to Genesis and wanted them to reunite. But she had a stone in her stomach telling her it wasn't so.<br>"Sephiroth? Can you leave with Lightning?" Lazard asked.  
>"Of course." He replied. Sephiroth trailed out of the room.<p>

Zack stormed up to Lightning and slapped her arm. She turned around and smacked his chin, similarly to how she had wacked Fang while they were in Palumpolum.  
>"Pretty strong, for a girl!" Zack taunted. Lightning punched him and held her Blazefire pistol to his head.<br>"Leave me be." She replied and let Zack get up. He grabbed her neck and only managed to pull out her silver necklace. She managed to get it back under her shirt without anybody noticing. Zack went for the helmet and tugged it.  
>"Let's see your head!" he exclaimed. Lightning tried her best to hold it down, but Kunsel tackled her and pinned her to the floor. Zack looked at her and smiled. He took her helmet off and a dozen gasps were heard from around the SOLDIER floor.<p>

Lightning kicked Kunsel off of her and tugged Zack's hair. Sephiroth was shocked. He shook his head in disbelief and headed for the elevators.  
>"Sephiroth! I can explain! Sephiroth! Wait!" Lightning exclaimed. Sephiroth paid no attention to her and left the floor.<br>Lazard saw her and said, "In my office, now." Lightning snatched her helmet off of Zack and followed Lazard into his office.  
>"What happened?" Lazard demanded.<br>"Zack had Kunsel tackle me and then he just took it off." Lightning replied.  
>"You're lucky that the president had decided to let you wander around without your helmet, Ms. Farron. He believes that having women in SOLDIER will be beneficial. Don't let me down." Lazard said.<br>"Yes sir." Lightning replied with a sigh of relief. Lazard took her helmet and she brought her necklace out from underneath her top. She headed back into the SOLDIER floor and Sephiroth was sitting on one of the couches.

"Sephiroth?" Lightning asked.  
>"Why did you lie to me, Claire?" Sephiroth asked.<br>"I couldn't tell anybody! I swear, nobody was meant to find out!" Lightning replied. He shook his head. He stood up and walked away again.  
>"Fine! I'll do the assignment myself! I don't need the great SOLDIER hero to back me up!" Lightning exclaimed and headed towards the helipads.<p>

Lightning stood at the edge of a cliff overlooking the Wutai fortress. She spotted a wall and jumped onto the ledge. The warriors never heard her or bothered to check the walls. Lightning dashed across the wall and jumped into the courtyard. There, she found Zack fighting three Wutai warriors in silver. She ignored the second class soldier and spotted the statue of the garden deity. Lightning shot a screen of thunder onto the statue of the water serpent and it was blown into a million pieces. The warriors in silver stood in shock and fled the scene.  
>"Are you nuts?" Zack exclaimed.<br>"Just angry." Lightning replied. Zack encountered a little girl and introduced herself as Yuffie. Once she left, Zack continued into the colosseum. She heard him yelp and Angeal ran into the building, sword at the ready. Lightning wandered around the fort, searching for Genesis.

Zack and Angeal left the burning building and encountered warriors of a different kind. Zack led Lazard to safety and went to assist Angeal, who went missing. Lightning stood at a tree and stared at the moon and bowed her head. She placed her hand upon her brand. She wandered off into the woods, leaving Zack to fight Ifrit by himself. He thought that the beast was dead and put his blade away. Zack was about to be killed as Sephiroth took the blow and killed the summon. Sephiroth inspected the fallen warriors and was shook his head.  
>"Genesis copies." He replied. Lazard came up to the two soldiers and they left the forest, forgetting that Lightning was still searching for Genesis and the newly missing Angeal. She gave up and summoned Odin. He morphed into her steed and they rode off back to Midgar.<p>

Cid and Barthandelus watched the scene unfold.  
>"When can we strike?" Genesis asked.<br>"Soon. Just by patient my l'Cie..." Barthandelus replied. Genesis, Angeal and Cid shared an evil smile before disappearing into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

Lightning arrived at the Shinra building late at night. She headed inside and stopped at the SOLDIER floor. Lightning looked around and sighed. Not a soul was to be seen. A note was attached to the briefing room door. 'Out for a celebration party in Loveless Avenue.' She sighed and left the building. Even the lobby was desolate. The grey and brown of the interior seemed even darker than usual. It seemed the whole company was out. Lightning just headed back to her apartment and shut the door behind her. She got a dumbapple out of the fridge and took a bite. She couldn't believe that the company had just ditched her in the middle of the woods. She took another bite. There was a knock at the door.

Lightning put her apple down and answered it. She saw that it was Sephiroth and slammed the door in his face.  
>"Light... Claire, we need to talk." He said.<br>"Go away." She replied. She left the door and took another bite of her apple.  
>"We need to talk!" He exclaimed.<br>"And you need to go to that corporate party instead of waiting for me in the woods!" she replied.  
>"What?" he asked in confusion. She put her apple in the bin and opened the door.<br>"You didn't know did you? I was left in the woods near the Wutai fort. So much for teamwork..." Lightning sourly replied.  
>"We need to talk." He stated again.<br>"There is nothing to talk about." She replied and sighed.  
>"You ok?" He asked.<br>"I want to go home. I don't care about the fact that I am my home's enemy now. I just want to go home and beg for my job at Sanctum back. The people I worked with were like family. You know, like how you and your friends act like you've been brothers since birth. That's the kind of bond I'm talking about. At least they wouldn't have left without me." Lightning bitterly replied. Sephiroth almost wanted to ask her to go to the party, but he saw her state and didn't want to upset her. She sighed and went to close the door.  
>"Goodnight." Lightning replied and closed the door. She heard his footsteps leave the door and let her emotions consume her as a tear rolled down her cheek.<p>

Lightning headed to the Shinra building again. She opened the door and everyone stared at her.  
>"Hey stranger! Where were you last night?" Kunsel asked.<br>"On my way home..." she replied.  
>"You should have been at the party!" Kunsel exclaimed. She ignored him and continued on. She arrived on the SOLDIER floor and lent against the glass, staring at the bustling city in order to calm herself. Sephiroth grabbed her hand. Lightning pulled her hand away and continued to stare at the city.<br>"You alright?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders and stared at the people entering the Shinra building. He gave up trying to cheer her up and left to go through files in the storage room.  
>"Serah, I wish you were here." Lightning uttered.<p>

Zack came up to Sephiroth in the file storage room and sat next to him. He was reading a file on Project G, the branch of the Jenova project that gave birth to Genesis and Angeal.  
>"Why is Lightning so sooky? Is it because she didn't go to the party?" Zack asked.<br>"She's ticked off and she's homesick." Sephiroth replied.  
>"Why is she ticked off?" Zack asked.<br>"She was abandoned at the mission in Wutai. She had to catch a ride from the middle of the forest." Sephiroth replied.  
>"Oh... that is worth getting ticked off about." Zack said.<br>"If you excuse me, I must see what we're up against." Sephiroth replied.  
>"But Genesis is your friend! Why do you want to take him down?" Zack asked.<br>Sephiroth stared at Zack and replied, "I don't want to hurt my friends. But if I have to, I will try to get out of it. Those two are the closest thing I have to family." Sephiroth replied.

"Hey again, stranger! Why are you in no mood to celebrate?" Kunsel asked the sullen soldier. She looked at him with an annoyed stare and continued to gaze at the city. She was watching the citizens go about their daily business as Kunsel continued to taunt her.  
>"Bye, you're no fun!" he replied and walked away. Zack snuck up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.<br>"Hey, Lightning. You busy tonight?" Zack asked. Lightning wasn't listening to him and continued to stare at the city. Zack was starting to get a little cocky and began to flirt with her.  
>"Because, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a club with me. Would you like to go with me?" Zack asked again. Lightning moved his hand off of her shoulder and shook her head at him.<br>"Not a chance." Lightning replied.  
>"Hey! No one passes up a chance to be my girl!" Zack exclaimed.<br>"Hey, no one owns her! Back off!" Sephiroth exclaimed. Lightning gasped. She was shocked that Sephiroth would actually help her.  
>"Fine!" Zack exclaimed and stormed down the hall.<br>"Thanks." Lightning said.  
>"What are friends for?" Sephiroth replied.<p>

From then on, the two of them stuck together like glue. It was almost like they had been friends since they were little. The second classes went home and they sat in the training room and talked. The surroundings became that of the top of the Shinra cannon.  
>"My friends and I used to hide in here when the seconds went home. We used to put dumbapples on each other's heads and throw our swords at the apple. Whoever hit it in the middle won." Sephiroth recalled.<br>"Sounds like a lot of fun." Lightning replied.  
>"It was. Things turned sour though. One day, Genesis challenged me to a fun fight. So the three of us fought, having fun and then Genesis became set on beating me and that's when he ended up getting hurt. His condition became very bad very quickly. He was fine when he went missing though." Sephiroth said.<br>"Sounds about right. So not only Genesis is missing, but Angeal too. You must miss them..." Lightning replied.

"I do." Sephiroth said. Lightning heard the pain in his voice and moved closer. She placed her arm around his shoulder and smiled.  
>"We'll find them. I know it." Lightning replied.<br>"What about your sister? Aren't you looking for her?" Sephiroth asked.  
>"No, I knew she's back home with her fiancée. I wish I could see her again..." Lightning replied.<br>"Who did get to Gaia?" Sephiroth asked.  
>"I don't know. I woke up here. Gaia... It's like Cocoon, but the technology is way behind here." Lightning replied.<br>"How outdated is our technology?" Sephiroth asked. Lightning laughed and pulled out her Sanctum handset.  
>"This the handset from Cocoon." She replied. Sephiroth picked it up and looked at it in confusion.<br>"Why is it so tiny? Where are the buttons?" Sephiroth asked. She took it from his hand and flipped the red phone open and swiped a button on the set to make a hologram of the telephone buttons appear.  
>"It's in gibberish!" Sephiroth exclaimed.<br>"It's not. It's in Cocoon and it also has a Gran Pulse keyboard. I basically know how to write and read three languages. English, Cocoon and Gran Pulse." Lightning replied. She laughed at him and closed her phone.

"Can you take me to Cocoon and Gran Pulse one day?" Sephiroth asked.  
>"If I can find out how to get there first. Of course, I'd love to take you though. You'd love it. The creatures are stronger back home. It won't pose much more of a threat to you, but they are a little harder. I mean, back home we have over five different types behemoth!" Lightning replied.<br>"No way! We only have two." Sephiroth commented. They shared a moment of pure laughter. As their laughter subsided, Sephiroth placed his arm around her waist. Lightning held his hand and rested her head on his chest.  
>"Wow, the sky actually changes from day to night. I never noticed that before." Lightning commented on the setting sun.<br>"Yeah, it's a simulation. But it's almost real. You know the damage taken in a simulation is real, right?" Sephiroth asked.  
>"Yeah, I learnt that the hard way." Lightning laughed, recalling her battles in order to reach first class upon joining SOLDIER. The sun had almost left the sky.<br>"Did I mention that the sky moves faster in a simulation?" Sephiroth asked.  
>"I can tell." Lightning replied.<p>

They watched the stars slowly populate the sky with each passing second. Sephiroth watched Lightning's eyes glitter in delight. The moon rose and emitted a cold light that was welcomed by the two first class soldiers. Sephiroth draped his arm around her shoulder and smiled. Lightning sighed and snuggled into his chest.  
>"Do you believe in fairytales?" Lightning asked.<br>"Like, what?" he asked in return.  
>"Like, the knight saving the princess, a forbidden love or maybe the fate of a person with magic powers." Lightning replied.<br>"Not really." Sephiroth replied.  
>"I used to think that fairytales were just that, tales. Stories. Until, I became part of one of those stories myself. Now, I know anything is possible. If you believe that it so." Lightning replied.<br>"Interesting... I would have never guessed you'd be the fairytale type." Sephiroth said. Lightning chuckled as she listened to Sephiroth's heart beat.

The next day, Lazard assigned Sephiroth to a mission in Banora to gather information about Genesis and Angeal. He refused the mission and recommended Zack to do it for him. Lazard understood why and asked no questions. He gave the mission to Zack and he was accompanied by Tseng. Lightning spotted Sephiroth hidden in the file storage, flicking through files on Sanctum, project G and legends of Gaia. She pulled up a chair next to him.  
>"Sephiroth? I heard you refused a mission, can you tell me why?" Lightning asked.<br>"I can't hurt my friends. They're like family to me." Sephiroth replied, never looking up from the files.  
>"I understand." Lightning said. She took a look at the files he was looking at and tried to piece it together.<br>"What's the Sanctum got to do with Gaia, Genesis and Angeal?" Lightning asked.  
>"You're from Sanctum, are you not?" Sephiroth asked with a threatening tone to his voice.<br>"Yeah... a government run by Cocoon Fal'cie. Two branches of the military. PSICOM and the Guardian Corps." Lightning replied.  
>"And let me guess, you're the PSICOM." Sephiroth said.<br>"No, Bodhum Security Regiment. Guardian Corps." Lightning replied.  
>"I'm sorry, I didn't realise..." he said. She placed her hand on his shoulder.<br>"Hey, I know the Sanctum have done bad things. They killed many innocents from all over Cocoon because of a Gran Pulse threat. I know." Lightning replied. He smiled and they discussed a few issues with the Sanctum government and how they could be related with Genesis and Angeal's disappearance.  
>"It's not possible. Unless, a PSICOM or Guardian Corps general is hiding." Lightning said.<br>"Hey, there's always a possibility." Sephiroth replied.  
>"Now you're thinking like a true strategist!" Lightning exclaimed.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Lazard summoned Lightning and Sephiroth into his office. Sephiroth lent against the wall with his arms crossed. Lightning stood next to him with one hand on her hip. Zack came in and stood before the desk. Zack mentioned something about dumping a mission on him and Sephiroth lifted his head.  
>"My apologies." He said. Zack was promoted to first class and was sent to put on a new uniform, the same one Angeal and Lightning wore. He returned to the office and stood before the desk again. Zack was assigned a mission to inspect a curious building in the snow. Lightning and Sephiroth were the first to hear the alarm going off. The room flashed red and Lazard barked instructions.<br>"Sephiroth, the president. You two, the lobby." He ordered. The three of them nodded and headed in separate directions.

Zack took the elevator down and Lightning used the railings on the stairs to zoom towards the lobby. She got to the lobby long before Zack did and began to slash at the Genesis copies and the malfunctioning Shinra machines. Half of them were eliminated when Zack arrived. And together, the rest of the strike team were taken down. When the room was cleared of threats and the ground was littered with the bodies of both Genesis copies and Shinra security guards. Lightning had seen this before in Eden. Sephiroth joined the two in the lobby.  
>"There are more outside, Zack outside. Lightning and I will head out into different sectors." Sephiroth said. Zack nodded and headed outside.<p>

Suddenly, an almost robotic, high pitched screech filled the air.  
>"Stop! Don't go anywhere!" Lightning exclaimed. Zack stopped in his tracks and turned towards her.<br>"You don't know what that is!" Lightning exclaimed.  
>"Like you know what it is!" Zack said and walked away.<br>"Fine! Get killed! Like I care!" she called after the careless puppy.  
>"I do know what that is. It's a Cie'th. A damned person cursed to wander the earth until they lose the will to go on and fossilise into Cie'th stones. I'll explain in detail later. You need to know that some of these Cie'th have extremely hard armour and even your strength won't do much. You need magic or materia to combat the Cie'th. Knowing this, go into battle and watch their movements. Some are more powerful than others." Lightning replied and headed outside. Her gasp made Sephiroth run out to see what was going on.<p>

People were being turned into monsters indeed, armoured as Lightning had said and they screeched towards the heavens.  
>"Good Luck." Lightning said to Sephiroth and she charged into the chaos. She cut through the masses with ease and hid behind a corner. She looked behind the corner and saw who was waiting for her.<br>"Raines!" she uttered his name with a fierce hate.  
>"Come out Pulse l'Cie. I know you're here." Cid taunted and smiled. Lightning drew her gun blade and carefully came out from behind the corner. She pointed her gun at Cid. The Sanctum l'Cie laughed.<br>"Well done Raines." Barthandelus said as he stepped out of the shadows. Lightning cursed under her breath. With a flash of light, the old man had turned into a looming mechanical being.  
>"Barthandelus! Leave Gaia alone!" Lightning exclaimed and held her gun up to the fal'cie. He laughed as Cid left his fal'cie to dispose of the Pulse l'Cie.<br>"Pitiful l'Cie." He chuckled. Lightning summoned Odin and he came to assist her in taking out the head of the Sanctum. Rose petals flew and thunder scorched the ground. Odin left when his job was done, leaving Lightning to finish him off.

Meanwhile in a Mako reactor in the surrounding sector, Sephiroth and Zack found the place Hollander camped out in. They searched the files he stole and found some astonishing information. Hollander came into the room and he found the two of them sifting through the paperwork. Genesis came into the room and stoped Sephiroth from leaving the room.  
>"Zack, follow Hollander." He commanded. Zack nodded and chased the scientist out of the room.<br>"There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess, hero of the dawn, healer of worlds." Genesis said.  
>"Loveless again? You never change." Sephiroth replied.<br>"If this were my story, would you be the hero, or would I?" Genesis asked.  
>"You would." Sephiroth replied.<br>"You took my glory from me." Genesis said.  
>"How petty." Sephiroth replied with a sour tone. Genesis gave Sephiroth an amused smile as Angeal walked into the room. He only just noticed that Genesis had one black feathered wing and Angeal had one large and one miniature wing on the same shoulder that were white feathered.<br>"It's good to see you two again. If you excuse me, I must leave." Sephiroth said and went to leave the room.  
>"You won't see the last of us. We will come and get you. Trust us." Genesis growled. Sephiroth shook his head at his friends and left the room.<br>"Will he ever join us?" Angeal asked.  
>"He'll join us. It will take some time... but he will join us." Genesis said.<p>

Lightning took up Zantestuken and used a succession of slashing blows that scattered rose petals everywhere. Suddenly, a katana of great length came through the bad of the fal'cie. Barthandelus fell to the ground before his assailant. Sephiroth jumped over the fal'cie and landed in front of Lightning.  
>"Sephiroth! You're ok!" she exclaimed with relief.<br>"And I'm glad you are alright as well." Sephiroth replied. They saw people that had turned Cie'th came back just fine. Cid Raines came out of the shadows and smiled.  
>"You're fal'cie wants you to do something, Lightning." He said.<br>"What?" Lightning asked. Bells chimed in the distance and Sephiroth turned to look at where it was coming from.  
>"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Sephiroth exclaimed. Lightning turned to find Anima floating before her.<br>"Sephiroth, get out of here." Lightning said. He knew not to mess with her and left as she asked him to.  
>"What do you want from me? I already completed my Focus! What else do you want from me?" Lightning asked the fal'cie, even though she knew her efforts were futile. Anima restricted her movement and reset her brand, giving her a new Focus. She saw an image of Ragnarok tearing up a creature, she was shown a person in a test tube with a helmet reading JENOVA. She saw a sealed entrance with the same name above it and she was shown a mako reactor surrounded my mountainous terrain. After she was shown her Focus, she was released from Anima's grip and she plummeted to the ground.<p>

"Sephiroth?" she asked silently.  
>"You're awake. Good." He replied and took her hand in his. She got up and looked around. She was on the SOLDIER floor of the Shinra building.<br>"What's going on?" he asked.  
>"Come with me." She said and led him into a closet.<br>"Ok, I'm a Pulse l'Cie. That man with the machine type thing is a Sanctum l'Cie. The thing he was with is a Sanctum fal'cie. The head of the Sanctum in fact. The one with the bells was a Gran Pulse fal'cie. The one that originally branded me. The creatures I was talking about before known as Cie'th were the result of a fal'cie protecting itself. They make Cie'th en mass if they feel threatened. But they also make l'Cie. Cie'th are also l'Cie who don't complete the task they had been assigned with when they were branded, a Focus. They wander the earth and then become Cie'th stones that beg other l'Cie to complete their Focus. L'Cie that do complete their Focus are given eternal life and turned to crystal. Remember the tattoo when you first saw me?" Lightning asked. He nodded.  
>"It became like that before I completed my Focus. But look, it has been reset." Lightning said as she pulled her top down to reveal her brand to him.<br>"Meaning, I have a new Focus." Lightning replied.  
>"I'll help you complete your Focus. Tell me what was it?" Sephiroth asked. Lightning described what she saw and explained that you don't get instructions, you only get a picture.<br>"Come on. Let's go search some files." Sephiroth said and led Lightning into the file storage.

After two hours of study, they found a lot of information on Jenova and nothing on Ragnarok.  
>"Ragnarok, the child of wrath. True anger is what brings out Ragnarok. My friend Fang, she was really ticked off when she became Ragnarok and tried to take down Orphan." Lightning said.<br>"Right. And the seven deadly sins include; lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, envy, pride and wrath. Meaning, that it is possible that just maybe, the other six could too." Sephiroth suggested.  
>"That makes sense." Lightning replied.<br>"Want to test my hypothesis?" Sephiroth asked.  
>"Worth a shot." Lightning replied. They got out of their seats and they stood in the corner so no one could hear them.<br>"Which one first?" Lightning asked.  
>"How about lust?" Sephiroth asked.<br>"Ok. Work your magic." Lightning replied.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards his body. Lightning's hands rested on his chest. Her hands moved down his coat to the clasps holding it shut. She pushed back his coat and rested her head on his shoulder. She left her hands wind themselves through his silver hair and she sighed as his hands moved up her back. Their eyes caught each other's gaze and they didn't want to let that go.  
>"Stay absolutely still." Sephiroth said. He pressed his lips against hers and let their lips lock and unlock as their embrace became more passionate. He let his hold on her lips go and a moment of silence followed. Lightning then kissed his lips and bit his lower lip as they parted. They went to kiss again when suddenly; Lightning felt a pang of pain rush through her veins.<br>"What's wrong?' Sephiroth asked. Lightning got out of his arms and ran into the nearby woods.

Sephiroth followed her into the woods. He heard growling from the top of a tree. He looked up to find a feral beast snarling at him. He stepped back as the beast jumped down from the tree and charged. He wished he had Masamune with him and brought his fists in front of his chest. The beast ran past him and ripped the Genesis and Angeal copies to shreds before calming down again. The beast then collapsed to the ground and morphed into a human being. She got up and shook her head.  
>"Lightning!" Sephiroth exclaimed and rushed to her side.<br>"I'm fine." Lightning replied. Sephiroth looked at his phone and then put it away.  
>"Do you want me to walk you home?" Sephiroth asked.<br>"Yeah, I'd like that." Lightning replied. Sephiroth took her hand and led her back into Midgar.

"Thanks. Do you want to come in?" Lightning asked.  
>"No, thanks. I'd better be getting home myself." Sephiroth replied.<br>"I'll see you tomorrow then." Lightning said. Sephiroth nodded.  
>"Good night." Lightning said and kissed his cheek.<br>"Good night." Sephiroth replied. Lightning closed the door behind her and Sephiroth headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

Zack was assigned a mission to check out a mysterious building. He met a boy aspiring to be in SOLDIER named Cloud. They became friends really quickly. Zack confronted Angeal and after gaining a few scars and a new attitude, Angeal gave him his Buster Sword. Angeal's brand was in its final stage and he turned into a Cie'th with his wings sprouting from his shoulder. Angeal the Cie'th lumbered into the distance, hoping to find Genesis, Cid and Barthandelus.

"Hey!" Sephiroth exclaimed upon seeing Lightning.  
>"Hi." She replied and they shared a kiss. Zack came into the hall.<br>"Hey, Lazard wants to see the three of us." He said. They moved to the office and they were told they had to go to Niebelheim and check out the mako reactor there. They left and arrived at the entrance of the country town.  
>"Me, I have no hometown. My mother's name was Jenova and my father... why am I even talking about this?" Sephiroth laughed. Lightning grew a little worried about Sephiroth. She checked her brand and sighed with relief. They met the guide, Tifa and she would take them to the reactor the next day. Cloud kept his helmet on, even though he was home. Zack thought that he was one weird kid. They settled into the hotel and went to sleep, Cloud and Zack in one room, Lightning and Sephiroth in another.<p>

The next day, Lightning woke up with Sephiroth by her side. She kissed his forehead and he stirred slightly. Sephiroth woke up and kissed Lightning's brand. A slight tingle ran through her nerves, it was pleasant to the touch.  
>"I love you Sephiroth." Lightning said.<br>"I love you too, Lightning." Sephiroth mumbled as he snuggled into her neck. Zack walked in to tell the two of them to wake up and was shocked to find them together and left them be. The two of them woke up and met Zack and Cloud outside. They met with Tifa and the townsperson who wanted photos of Sephiroth. They made their way into the reactor. Only Lightning, Sephiroth and Zack went inside.

They saw the test tubes in the reactor and wanted a little look at them. Lightning almost screamed when she saw the deformed face of a monster. Sephiroth held her close and whispered in her ear that it was only an experiment, occasionally kissing her neck.  
>"Lightning, this might be a bad time but, here." Sephiroth said as he handed a crystal rose to Lightning. She took it and kissed his cheek.<br>"Thank you, Sephiroth. It's beautiful." Lightning replied. Suddenly, Genesis appeared. Lightning noticed the Sanctum brand on his cheek.  
>"He's a l'Cie." Lightning uttered.<br>"Sephiroth, you are one of these creatures. Project S, from the Jenova Project." Genesis smiled and disappeared. Sephiroth couldn't believe his ears.  
>"I'm a monster." He uttered and wanted to be alone. Zack tried to reason with him, but Zack was pushed away.<p>

The next day, Zack and Lightning found him in the Shinra mansion's library.  
>"Leave me be." He said and the respected his wishes. Two days, he hadn't come out yet. Lightning went in on the third day and kissed his left temple.<br>"Honey? Please come out." Lightning said. He ignored her and she left him to his study. Six days he spent in the library. The seventh, he spent setting the whole of Niebelheim on fire. Lightning followed him to the reactor, only to find Tifa on the ground, covered in bruises.  
>"Tifa?" Lightning asked.<br>"I hate men, I hate SOLDIER, I hate everyone!" Tifa said and cried. Lightning healed her body with cure and went inside to face Sephiroth. Inside the door marked Jenova.

"Mother, at last we meet." Sephiroth said.  
>"Sephiroth! What are you thinking?" Lightning exclaimed. He turned around and stood before her. Lightning pressed her lips up against his. For a moment, his insanity had lifted.<br>"I only hurt you because I love you." Sephiroth said and stabbed her with Masamune. Zack came in and challenged Sephiroth to a fight. Sephiroth removed his blade from Lightning's body and she fell to the ground. Sephiroth and Zack fought like a pair of volcanoes ready to blow their fuses. Sephiroth wounded Zack and he fell down the stairs. Lightning healed herself and hid in the corner. Cloud picked up Zack's sword and stabbed Sephiroth in the side. He removed the blade and Cloud ended up being skewered. Cloud turned the tables on Sephiroth and flung him into a wall and down into the depths of the mako reactor. Cloud came to the stairs and fell down them like Zack did.  
>"Good job Cloud." He said as they both blacked out.<p>

"Sephiroth died because of you! You're supposed to be his mother? How come you didn't help him bitch?" Lightning exclaimed. There was nothing from Sephiroth's supposed mother.  
>"You think it's motherly to let your son turn into a homicidal maniac and let him die? What about me? I love him! He means everything to me! I don't know if I'd be able to live without him! You deserve to die!" Lightning exclaimed. Her anger welled up inside her until her body couldn't take it no more. Her body morphed into Ragnarok and she crushed the glass barrier between her and Jenova. She ripped Jenova apart and threw them into the reactor. Ragnarok limped out of the reactor and into the smouldering town.<p>

A rain of water and black feathers fell upon the town. Ragnarok stopped in the centre of the town and morphed back into Lightning. She pulled her crystal rose out of her pocket and held it towards her chest. Her brand began to glow blue and a light shone down on her, and a light rain of white feathers fell in the light. The black feathers mingled with the white due to winds and rain. Lightning's tears were masked by the rain; she still knew that her tears ran down her face. Her body slowly began to crystallise, until she became a blue crystal statue, holding a red crystal rose in her hands. Her tears had crystallised as well into drops and they sparkled like diamonds in the hallowed light.

Genesis touched his brand and knew that his time had come. A white and a black feather danced around him. He opened his palm and they rested on his palm. The feathers tickled his skin even under his glove.  
>He looked at the crystal that once was Lightning and said, "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return. To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sands, the seas, the skies. I offer thee this silent sacrifice." And blew the feathers off of his palm. He became a Cie'th with a single black wing and joined Angeal in their new cursed lives of wandering Gaia eternally.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Seven years later, the town of Niebelheim was rebuilt and Lightning was revered as a hero. They created a shrine out of her crystal silhouette. The white feathers and her crystal tears were still scattered on the ground, but the ground was repaved to protect the crystal and the feathers. Aerith moved from the slums into Niebelheim. Aerith always wandered the town, looking for someone to talk to. One day, three complete strangers entered the quiet country town.

"Snow! Hope! Look! A town! Maybe Lightning's here!" Serah yelled. Snow and Hope ran up to Serah and they entered the town. Aerith was curious to meet these people.  
>"Hi, I'm Aerith. Welcome to Niebelheim." Aerith said cheerfully.<br>"Hi, Aerith. I'm Serah, this is Snow and this is Hope." Serah replied.  
>"Pleased to meet you." Aerith said.<br>"I'm looking for a woman named Lightning. Have you seen her?" Serah asked.  
>"Yes, she's here." Aerith said sadly. She led the three visitors into the town square.<br>"Light!" Hope exclaimed when he saw the crystal glistening in the sunlight.  
>"That's her." Snow replied.<br>"Seven years ago, Lightning is the first and last woman to have ever worked for SOLDIER. She was almost as strong as the famous hero Sephiroth. He turned crazy and burned the town to the ground. She destroyed the being known as Jenova before she could destroy Gaia. She is a hero." Aerith said.  
>"Wow. Who gave her the rose?" Serah asked.<br>"Her lover did." Aerith replied. Hope and Snow looked at each other in shock.  
>"Who was it?" Snow asked.<br>"It was a secret for a long time." Aerith replied.  
>"You should stay tonight in the hotel." Aerith suggested.<p>

That night, Sephiroth snuck into Niebelheim to try and find Cloud's family. He knew that they escaped the fire and wanted to exact revenge on him. The moon shone on the crystal and she lit up the night. For that one moment, he forgot his intentions and fell to his knees before Lightning.  
>"Is... is that you?" Sephiroth asked. The white feathers jumped up at him and clung to his coat. One of the crystal tears jumped into his pocket. He noticed this and held the tear up to the moon.<br>"Yes, it's me. What happened to you? You used to be a hero, now why are you killing?" Lightning asked.  
>"I don't know. Lightning, Claire... I never meant to hurt you." Sephiroth replied.<br>"I love you." Lightning said.  
>"I love you too." Sephiroth replied. Sephiroth's black feathers mingled with the white feathers around Lightning. He got off his knees and kissed her cheek. Serah wandered outside the hotel to see what the noise outside was. She watched the man with silver hair stand around her crystallised sister. She wandered back inside and went back to sleep.<p>

Two days later, Sephiroth showed up in Niebelheim again. The townsfolk panicked and ran around and away from the town like headless chocobos. Serah, Hope and snow asked the fleeing Aerith what's going on.  
>"It's Sephiroth! Run away!" Aerith exclaimed and bolted away from the town.<br>"Hey, that's the man from two nights ago." Serah said.  
>"What?" Hope asked.<br>"Why has he got a basket? That's weird. We are so not in Cocoon anymore." Snow said.

Sephiroth reached into the basket and placed red roses at her feet. He mixed rose petals in with the white and black feathers at her feet. He placed a necklace with replicas of her Blazefire Saber and his Masamune around her neck.  
>"I love you. I'll get you out of there, Light. Don't worry... you'll be out of this crystal soon. Trust me." He said and kissed her cheek. He held her crystal tear in his pocket and she replied.<br>"I love you too. Don't hurry. Take your time, sweetheart. I'm in no hurry." Lightning replied.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Snow asked. The man known as Sephiroth turned around to face Snow. He saw Serah and his cat like eyes widened.  
>"Who are you and why do you look like my love?" he asked.<br>"I'm Serah. This is Snow and Hope." Serah replied.  
>"Ah, you're her sister." Sephiroth said.<br>"Who are you? Why are you carrying roses? " Hope asked.  
>"I am Sephiroth. I was carrying roses because I know that Lightning loves roses." He replied.<br>"Aw, I never pictured Light as the romantic." Snow commented. Serah giggled at Snow's response. Sephiroth picked up one of the crystals and handed one to Serah.  
>"Thanks." Serah replied. She held the crystal up to the sun and closed her eyes.<br>"Hey Serah. I missed you. I can't wait to see you again." Lightning said.  
>"I miss you too sis." Serah uttered.<br>"I'll get her out of there. Don't you worry." Sephiroth said.  
>"Thank you." Serah replied. He left the town and went to go find Barthandelus.<p>

Sephiroth met Cid and Barthandelus in a forest where no one dared to enter.  
>"Barthandelus, can a fal'cie bring a l'Cie out of crystal stasis?" Sephiroth asked. Barthandelus looked at him with a confused look.<br>"Yes, they can. But there are circumstances." Barthandelus replied.  
>"Why do you ask?" Cid asked.<br>"I want to bring Lightning out her crystal stasis." Sephiroth replied.  
>"How much do you love her?" Barthandelus asked.<br>"I would lay down my life for her." He replied. He held the crystal tear to his chest and closed his eyes, wishing that she would come out so he wouldn't have to go to drastic measures.  
>"Barthandelus... make me a fal'cie." Sephiroth said.<br>"Are you sure? You do know that you can doom hundreds of thousands of people to a cursed life?" Barthandelus asked.  
>"I know. I know what a l'Cie has to go through. I know what you lose, gain and have on the line. I know the dangers." Sephiroth replied.<br>"Are you absolutely positive?" Barthandelus asked.  
>"Yes. Make me a fal'cie." Sephiroth replied.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Almost a year on, Sephiroth gave up trying to get Lightning out of the crystal. Sephiroth ended up going mad, killed Cloud and turned his friends into Cie'th. A hallowed light shone on the crystal and a traditional gun blade fell before her. The crystal faded and she collapsed to the ground. Lightning woke up and looked at her crystal rose. She put it away and admired the new necklace on her neck. She touched the Blazefire Saber and the Masamune in turn. She smiled when she thought of Sephiroth. She got up and reached for her Blazefire Saber. Lightning gasped in shock when she realised that her sword was gone. She picked up the blade at her feet and held it up to the light. Her SOLDIER uniform transformed into armour of the elegant kind. A train of white feathers hung from her right hip and the necklaces she wore hid under her chest plate. She felt Sephiroth's presence in Midgar and left Niebelheim.

She entered the Shinra building and met up with Rufus Shinra.  
>"Lightning, you were one of the best operatives we ever had. You always will have a job at SOLDIER. Don't hesitate to come back and start working again." Rufus said.<br>"Thank you sir. Any news about Sephiroth or Barthandelus?" Lightning asked.  
>"Yes, Sephiroth has gained more power is now threatening the city. You have to stop him." Rufus said. Lightning nodded and headed outside.<p>

Sephiroth felt the crystal tear in his pocket melt and he sighed in defeat.  
>"I let you down, Claire." He said. He transformed into a fal'cie and attacked the town of Midgar. He transformed innocents into Cie'th and watched them lumber around the town. He infected them with the geostigma and watched them slowly die off. Lightning snuck into town and found a mechanical version of Safer-Sephiroth attacking the city. He glanced at her and morphed into his human form.<br>"Lightning. I'm glad to see you again." Sephiroth said and pulled Lightning into a passionate embrace. He let his wing envelop her. His pressed his lips against hers and rubbed her forearm. Suddenly, Lightning went limp in his arms and he lay her down on the ground.  
>"Lightning? Lightning?" Sephiroth asked in shock. He looked at her forearm and gasped.<br>"I branded her... I branded my love. What have I done?" Sephiroth asked himself and kissed her cheek.

Lightning woke up in Sephiroth's arms and shook her head.  
>"I don't have a Focus... I was branded, with no Focus." Lightning said. Sephiroth held her close to his chest and kissed her forehead. Barthandelus and Cid found them together. Serah, Hope and Snow followed the fal'cie and his loyal l'Cie to the couple.<br>"What happened here?" Cid asked. Serah smiled when she saw that Lightning was truly happy with a man she loved.  
>"I... accidentally branded Lightning." Sephiroth replied.<br>"What?" Lightning asked in confusion.  
>"I became a fal'cie to get you out of the crystal." Sephiroth replied with a nervous smile.<br>"Oh, that's ok. You had the right intentions, Sephiroth." Lightning said.  
>"Lightning?" Serah asked.<br>"Serah!" Lightning exclaimed and gave her sister a hug. Hope joined in on the family hug and then Snow hugged them all, pulling Sephiroth into the hug.

"So, what do we do now?" Lightning asked.  
>"You are Etro's guardian, Lightning. A goddess. You have the power to change these people back to normal. But, bear in mind that once you enter Valhalla, you may never leave." Barthandelus replied.<br>"Right. To Valhalla then." Lightning said. Barthandelus opened a portal to Valhalla and led them into the realm of the dead.

They entered the temple of Etro and came across a throne levitating in mid air with white feathers constantly falling around it. A set of stairs led to a room. Barthandelus told them to go down it and that the others should wait outside.

The room was dark and it contained an altar, many shelves full of jars and books, a book sitting in its stand and a slim fitting dress with a white feather train on the right hip and a black hood. She read the open book and it was a fal'cie reversal spell. She put on the ceremonial robes and entered the room once more. Next, she referred to the book and turned to Sephiroth.  
>"Take off your coat and shirt and lay on this altar." She instructed. He did just that and Lightning strapped him to the table. Lightning kissed his forehead and told him to relax. She flicked the hood over her head and read the book again.<br>"Eye of Cie'th, heart of l'Cie, behemoth gut and wood from the Gappra Whites. Combine in a cauldron." Lightning recited and did as the book instructed. As she stirred the mix, Sephiroth began to cough and splutter madly. It seemed that the potion's smell choked the fal'cie inside of him. Then, he stopped breathing. Lightning picked up a knife, smeared some of the potion on his chest and pulled out his fal'cie spirit. She cut it free from his body and placed it in a shallow bath of the foul liquid.  
>"When this spirit dies, everything you have done will be reversed." She said and brought the dagger down on the fal'cie spirit. He woke up suddenly and gasped for breath. Lightning flicked her hood back and released him from the altar.<br>"You ok?" she asked.  
>"Never better." He replied and they shared a passionate kiss.<p>

Lightning had an angel's charm in the shape of Zantestuken made for Sephiroth. She placed it over his head.  
>"This charm will bring you, strength, power and determination when you need it most. It will also be a symbol of your pledge to me as your goddess." She said and kissed his cheek.<br>"Lightning, I pledge to never hurt you and to protect you always. You are my world. I can't think of anything better other than serving the woman you love." Sephiroth replied with a cheeky smile. Two days later, Sephiroth replaced the crystal pillar holding up Cocoon with a white Materia pillar giving both planets the magic to heal. He returned to Valhalla, having freed Fang and Vanille, to rejoin his goddess in their quest to protect Etro from harm.

Caius Ballad stood at the edge of the Valhallan waters and looked up at the temple.  
>He recited an ancient Gran Pulse legend saying, "The goddess falls for her angel. Thunder and Darkness rejoice." He pulled his blade off of his back and headed into battle against the warrior goddess and her one- winged angel.<p> 


End file.
